triforcemuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Log - Einion's Bachelor Party
(This scene takes place in a tent set close to the Gerudo bridge for the occasion) Mituni bounces in place, bursting with excited energy, holding a sack larger than her over her shoulder. She is accompanied by the owner of the flying carpet who wears an amused expression as he stands by the entrance of the giant tent taking up the surface of his mystic tapestry. There are certain things Aubrey is...less than informed about, culturally. So, they're going to a bachelor/bachelorette party? Well, a party's always good, but what's it for exactly? Celebrating being a bachelor/bachelorette? -.-a Seems like an odd thing to celebrate, especially considering the guest(s) of honor are looking forward to actively /ending/ that condition. But whatever, Aubrey's sure he'll find out the details when he gets there. :) Kagetora looks around, obviously not entirely sure of what he's doing here. He is wearing his street clothes, and bows his head to Mituni when he spots her. It's been a long time. Link isn't sure what is going on either but he is just along for the ride. He grins to Mituni as he sees her bursting with excitement and nudges her shoulder, then walks over towards the tent and looks inside. Einion comes to the tent, dressed for the desert weather. Looking the outside of the tent, and the people standing outside it, over, he shakes his head, but doesn't comment. The look on his face is rather neutral, however, so it doesn't really look like he's disappointed or worried. Fallon is acting as aide in this celebration. She was doing all the other work like decorations because why take the cooking job away from the cook? Admittedly, she can't remember why magic carpet guy is here, but he must serve some kind of purpose like helping to hang things in high places or pander wares. Whatever works. "People finally arriving, eh?" She inquires to those that were coming along. "Well, make yourselves comfortable as you can!" Mituni, for lack of a better word, GLEES as the guests start arriving. She returns the grin Link gives when he nudges her, bowing her head in greeting to the bard and the guard. When the guest of honor arrives, she can't contain her self any longer: she backflips in excitement, landing awkwardly on the burlap container, which erupts in a series of muffled noises and at one point a muffled roar. "Yeeheeheehee!" Kagetora looks at Link from head to toe, and after a few moments of doubt, he approaches him. "Sir, we have never met but I have heard much about you. I just wanted to say thank you for your service to the kingdom." When he sees Einion arriving he bows his head at him. Einion bows to Kagetora, then watches Mituni backflip. He chuckles and shakes his head again. He leans back a little and crosses his arms. "Now I'm curious." Link finds himself with cold steel mugs full of ale. He can barely hold them so he sees it only appropriate to distribute them to the other guests as if he were completing some benevolent side quest that involved inebriation and open bar tabs. He smiles to Kagetora when he reaches him, touched by his compliment, and simply bows in return. After he hands him the second to last mug in his hand and says, "A drink to the kingdom of Hyrule." Aubrey smiles at faces familiar and unfamiliar as everyone converges. "Hi Beloved," he says to Fallon in particular. "Looks like you've got some...interesting stuff planned here." X) Aubrey turns his attention toward Mituni. "Thanks for inviting us." Out to this hostile location in the desert. c.c But hey, there must be a reason for it, right? Aubrey takes a mug from Link with a nod of thanks and downs an obligatory sip, not being one for much alcohol consumption. "So, um, what are we doing out here?" n.n; A strange person, walking the desert, has spotted a commotion involving a tent, in the desert of all places. This oddity beckons the stranger to walk towards the tent. Kagetora ohs and is surprised by Link's reaction. He accepts the mug and raises it, "To Hyrule," he repeats, and takes a drink. Fallon chuckles. "As always. I do manage to get myself in unusual situations," she glanced back at the container momentarily before returning her attention to Aubrey. As she stepped past Aubrey to finish up some decorations, she planted a kiss on his cheek in passing. "We're out here for...well, I suppose you'll figure it out. There's drink going around, so I suppose that should be enough to let you know, hm?" Einion nods to Link as he accepts the mug, thanking him. When Link makes his toast, he raises his mug as well. "Hear, hear!" the guest of honor exclaims. Mituni drinks her beer with gusto, and balances the mug on her head as she sits on the giant burlap sack, seemingly ignoring the hisses and gurgling coming from it. She just waits for everyone to unwind with their ale, while she signals her afro-wearing host and Fallon. She does notice a figure slowly making its way to her tent. She had invited a few more people but she thought they wouldn't come. Guess she was wrong. Link walks over to Einion and clanks his mug against the blacksmith's, smiling heartedly and says. "To marriage!" He sips his drink and then takes a seat on a rug near the back of the tent next to sacks full of goods. Aubrey tilts his head. "We're...drinking?" c.c Okay, fairly standard activity for a party, but usually not the entire point of it. Besides, if that was all they were going to do, it'd be a lot more convenient and comfortable to have the party at the Crimson Wolfos, or at least the Gerudo Fortress. It also doesn't explain what's up with that uncomfortably animated sack. c.c; The stranger is almost to the odd commotion. It is seemingly a party, oh well, guess he'll have to crash it. Perhaps the party goers won't mind, but it is best to conceal who you are in events like this. Fallon nodded. "Yep, drinking and other things. Food, all that good stuff. The typical things parties do," she replied to Aubrey. As the cheer for marriage went up, Fallon grabbed a mug and lifted it into the air only to carry it with her and leave it sitting elsewhere. She wasn't going to drink today. She had to maintain focus, after all. With her returning to Mituni and observing the bag, she realizes she didn't really say much about the bag. Not like she could. So, she left the confusion to sit in the open. "To marriage," Kagetora repeats before taking another drink. He watches the bag, confused. Mituni eyes the tall man who entered, not readily recognizing him... But she did invite the excess guests by throwing flyers at random into the wind. Einion clanks his mug against Link's. "To marriage!" He takes a hearty swig of ale and replies, "Thanks, bud," as he pats Link on the back. Taking another sip, he walks over to Fallon and Aubrey and says, "Thanks for making it, you guys. I hope you guys have a good time tonight." He looks to Fallon. "I hope you're keeping her out of trouble," he states as he motions to Mituni. Out from the desert, a dark shadow came. He's not on time; he's much too cool for that, but he's not too cool for a party, even if it is with these folks. He comes waltzing, almost sauntering in, throws open the flap to the large tent, and just stands there momentarily, waiting for looks of horror or surprise... and it almost looks like he's going to be enjoying that. Link looks up at the lapse in light from the front of the tent, but he only sees a silhouette and can't make out a face on the tall figure. Aubrey shrugs at Fallon's explanation. "...Okay." So now there's a toast to marriage? That's definitely something Aubrey can approve of! n.n "To marriage!" *'nother sip* Although, it again seems odd when they're calling this a bachelor party. :P Mituni squints at the light blocking bozos and flings her drained mug at the tent pole closest to the two dramatic figures (where it smashes), bellowing, "Either take your tops off or get in here and drink! YARR!!" Einion looks over at the person or people at the entrance and squints, trying to make out who it is. The strange person arrives inside, just in time to receive some yelling. Well since it isn't an invite outside, but rather for a drink. He feels inclined to stay inside, and grab a drink. But he still conceals himself. Fallon looks at where the mug smashes to see the figures that walked into the tent. She wasn't sure of who they were, but she guesses she'll figure it out eventually. "Well, looks like things are getting lively. Think we need some music for this occasion? Who is willing to churn out something as part of this celebration?" She wondered. She hadn't any instruments of her own nor did she know how to play one...unless that instrument was a weapon. Dark Link boldly strides in and snatches up a beer from wherever and strides over in the direction of Link, smirking wildly. "Well, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" he says nonchalantly. Einion glares in Dark Link's direction, but says nothing. He stays by Aubrey and Fallon and stays quiet for a bit, drinking his beer and keeping his expression neutral. Kagetora is sitting next to Link and looks at Dark. Is this Link's brother or something? He is confused but it doesn't show too much. WAS THAT A HINT? X) Aubrey chuckles while pulling the flute from his belt. "Sorry Beloved, should've thought of that earlier." ;) A lively, piping tune fills the tent. Of course, as a /professional/ bard, he should be charging for his services, but this is a party amongst friends, right? And at least he'll be getting some good food out of all this. Mituni slips off of her bag to which a voice says, "Oof!" and rolls an oak barrel out of concealment. Her host, the Carpet Salesman, hurries over to help her hoist it onto the bar where she grins and whispers something to him that causes him to pale and then smile impishly... It takes a while for Link's eyes to adjust to see Dark Link, especially since, you know, he is dark and stuff. As his features come into focus his face turns from puzzled to surprised, but not shocked or angry. He slowly stands up and looks over the darkly clad elf curiously, then simply replies by clanging his mug against Dark's and drinks a bigger gulp than before. Fallon is best hint giver. "No problem at all. Sometimes things just pass us by," she chuckles. As she sets herself to other tasks, she turns around and faces the others in the tent, not recognizing a particular voice. At least, one she doesn't think she's heard in a while. "Long time for what?" She questioned aloud, but then sort of silently retracted her question. "Uh, anybody in the mood for something to eat?" Einion nods a little enthusiastically at the offer of food. "Yes, please! I'm famished." He goes over to Fallon, trying to stay away from Link's Shadow for a bit. Kagetora guesses this person must be Link's brother, after all. But he hears something that calls for his attention -- Food. "If it's not a problem, I would like some too," he says respectfully to Fallon. Is this the way he should be acting in a bachelor's party anyway? Dark Link looks a bit crestfallen the moment Link simply clanks his mug against his, but... he probably should have seen it coming, shouldn't he? "So it really is true; you don't remember?" he says somewhat non-plussed. His wry smile comes back a moment later, and then he adds, "Brother..." Mituni bobs her head along with the tune Aubrey plays, almost missing her cue. "Oh! Time for me to start cooking." She nods at the salesman, and the two approach the bag warily, with the afro wearing man grabbing the ties and Mituni taking a runner's position. They exchange nods, and he yanks the sack mouth open and Mituni dashes full speed into the dark opening, upon which the Hylian seals it again, ignoring the muffled roar and cry of "YARR!" The bag starts dancing peculiarly in time with Aubrey's flute' Aubrey doesn't really know anything about the whole Dark Link deal. He does think the stranger's appearance is a little odd, but you see plenty of odd things in Hyrule. Anyhow, Link seems to know him, and doesn't seem too perturbed. Frankly, if anything should be perturbing, it's what Mituni's getting up to. c.c The stranger wonders if accepting food would be a good idea, it is offered, and the others are agreeing to it. So why not? He calls out to the some-what familiar hostess, or at least the one offering food, "If enough food, then yes." Fallon nods in reply to those who requested food. Time to light the grill. She takes a flint and a handy dandy blade laying around to strike it and start a fire. Things ought to get cooking real soon. "Food will be on the fire shortly!" She called out. "In the meantime, should we also have a little contest?" She grins. "Who has some suggestions?" Did that guy just say brother? As she turns to look over her shoulder she has to admit, they look similar. Strikingly so. Hm. Einion finishes off his ale, and takes a seat after refilling it. He shakes his head as everyone calls Dark Link Link's brother, but he doesn't know for sure. There's a grin that washes over his face as he takes in the sights of what's going on. Yeah, sure, it's crazy, but it's kinda nice. As a request for contests is asked, he ponders for a moment, trying to come up with any ideas. Einion chimes up. "You know what? Frak it, why don't we do a drinking contest? Last time I might be able to do anything this stupid for Goddesses know how long." Link hears the title Dark bestows upon him, and although he doesn't know how to take it he grins and raises his now mostly empty mug to the air. The mug remains elevated and moves along to Aubrey's tune as it traverses the crowd and finds the spout of the barrel where it is promptly filled before it rejoins the men, firmly in Link's hand. "I accept!" He looks up at the others, waiting for their confirmation, a roasted cucco leg in his other hand. The mug moves from Einion to Kagetora to Dark, as if probing them for their willingness to partake in Einion's challenge. There's a yelp and a high pitched whine before Mituni's muffled voice calls out a positive. The Carpet's owner yanks open the ties again, and Mituni comes rushing out with a lion in a headlock. Actually it's a Lynel: a towering monster with the head of a lion, torso of a man, and the body of a horse. She promptly cannons the beast into the edge of the bar, head first, smashing its teeth and knocking it out cold. She looks up, breathing heavily, and covered in scorch, claws, and sword marks. "Oh, hey! I din't know Link was a twin!" She scratches idly at the snake attached to her wrist. Dark Link feels a little vulnerable playing his own mental game, but he just grins back to Link for the sake of it. Finally taking his eyes off of Link and looking back 'round to the roomful of people starting to chant on about a drinking contest, his grin becomes all the deeper. "Why the heck not? I'm in!" Einion takes the mug and chugs down, handing the untouched one he filled to Link at the same time. He grabs some food to munch on while he waits for someone else to accept his challenge. Kagetora smiles to Einion. "Thank you, but I have the night shift at the castle tonight. I plan on continue drinking with everybody, though." He sits back, obviously thinking he's going to enjoy watching this while he's here. Fallon laughs. "Drinking contest, that's the ticket!" She chimed. "Who else is joining, we have one taker!" She calls out while attempting to ignore or perhaps draw attention away from the bag and the contents within, however active they may be. But maybe it's a bit too late for that. From out of a bag comes popping out a Lynel. Well, crap. At least it was promptly beaten down... Ahem. "Two takers! Who else?" She questioned. Link sees the lion horse beast thing burst out of the bag. He blinks, not really sure how to take it. He grabs the hilt of his sword, then looks down at his mug, and takes another drink instead. "Strong stuff!" You see a lot of odd things in Hyrule, yes...though few as odd as that. o.o; And isn't a beast like that kinda, I dunno, dangerous? x.x; I guess we've got a Hero here just in case, and it looks like Mituni's fairly capable of dealing with the thing on her own anyway...but why the cackling cuccoo did she bring it in here in the first place?! "Am I the only one who wants to know what's up with that...whatever-it-is?" Aubrey inquires, halting his tune momentarily. c.c; Einion watches the encounter with the Lynel, not really surprised, but just stunned and entertained. After it gets put down, he looks to Link and says, "Yeah, I guess so!" Looking to Aubrey, he says, "I'm kinda intrigued, too." The stranger glances over at the creature appearing from the bag. Odd, but not as odd as a tent party in the desert. He's still not sure what the celebration occasion is, but he takes a swig of his drink, finally. His hood slides off, revealing his face to be that of a stalfos. Realizing this quickly, he puts the hood back on. Mituni picks up the enormous barrel, smashes the waking Lynel over the head, breaking the keg and dousing the critter in its contents: honey. She puts a finger to her lips to the crowd and drags the honey covered monster outside. Link is quiet as Mituni drags out the Lynel to dry in the desert heat. He was so distracted he didn't notice the stalfos. After the incident he kicks away one of Mituni's snakes that escaped and takes Einion's mug to get refilled. Dark Link, in response to the drinking challenge, practically chugs his tankard from top to bottom in one fluid motion. "You're going to have a hard time outdrinking me, gents!" he says, boasting just a little bit. He belches rather loudly as he takes a seat and props his boots up on another seat. "Another!" Einion goes and grabs a couple more ales and decides to just chug one of 'em back and see what Dark Link or whoever decides to go next does. He hiccups, then belches a deep belly belch after a moment. Kagetora laughs watching the men enjoying their drinks. It is unclear whether he saw the Stalfos or not, since he did not react to it. He does keep an eye on the strange creature, though. Fallon thinks...she'll explain the Lynel later...maybe. "Uh, it's nothing, really. Just some unfortunate beast," she spoke that much about the truth of the matter. "It probably won't be getting back up," she offered. "But I can probably explain more later," she cleared her throat. She started to toss some meat on the grill as it was already prepared and ready to be cooked up. "How's the contest going? Who's winning?" She called as she tried to redirect attention back to the fun at hand. She didn't take much notice of the other guy among them either, but she was too focused on cooking. "We'll have some food ready after it's done, for sure." Einion gets tired of waiting and chugs his other ale, then gets a bunch more ales ready for the rest of the contestants. Crazy Gerudo. u.u; Well, the one Aubrey married isn't so crazy thankfully, though it appears she had /some/ foreknowledge of the bizarre beast. c.c Guess we'll just have to wait a bit to find out what it's all about, though. Aubrey resigns himself to providing background music for this party of madness. -.- Mituni peeks her head and stage whispers to Fallon from the entrance, "PSST! How drunk are they? Too drunk to run?" The stranger notices the drinking, and wishes he could take part. However, he resigns himself to watching how these interesting events are going to turn out, could be fun n.n Especially when he notices the crazy one's quietly talking to her friend. "Perhaps," the stranger mumbles to himself, "beast outside goes crazy." Link looks down and realizes that his mug is empty again. Odd. He goes to refill it again but the walls of the tent seem to be moving slightly. He comes back to sit with the men and starts to smell the meat cooking. He looks to Einion, peering into his mug, realizing that the blacksmith and the dark elf have probably out drunk... or drank... oh bother, WHY DOES GRAMMAR MATTER, hicup, ehm, drank more than he has by a ratio of 2:1. He turns to Dark and says, his tongue lighter now, "So Irina, she told me about you." Dark Link is on his way to get a third pint (or whatever quantity they're serving) of ale. As he's pouring, Link approaches him, and suddenly there's a perk of interest on his face. "Oh did she?" he says in response, trying to remain nonchalant. "What did she say pray tell?" He only grins. Fallon shrugged and looked towards the contestants. "I'd say they could at least be on a buzz by now..." She replies to Mituni. "Should we tell them to make a break for it?" She wonders. "Now or never if things are starting to get ugly..." Mituni hisses at Fallon, "Don't let them escape the fun! What's taking these lightweights so darn long to get blitzed?!" Einion chugs a bit of his fourth mug of ale. Being a little on the drunk side, he buts in with a sarcastic comment. "She saysh you should throw a party for my -hic- fiancee'....prick." He pushes his finger into Dark Link's chest, as if he's either trying to push him or just indicate who he's talking to. Link pours himself another mug after Dark fills his cup. "In a few words, we never got along but things change." He takes another healthy drink, then says smirking, "Also, that you were devilishly handsome." Link gets pushed back when Einion reaches out at Dark, he stumbles a step back but catches himself. Dark Link quickly chugs about half of his third tankard before responding to Link. "At least it's one of the nicer parts of being related," he says rather boisterously to Link, laughing a bit. Though when Einion comes and pushes him slightly, Dark Link narrows his red eyes just a bit. "Prick, huh? Nice, nice." For as much alcohol as Dark has had, he seems surprisingly sober. Mituni looks at the stumbling, slurring and general tipsiness of the males most likely to make a break for freedom. She wonders if she should use the blowdart she's been saving on the ever sober Kagetora, but decides against it. "Meh, better now than never..." She ducks back out and drags a tall, cloaked and clearly feminine figure in after her. She starts giggling madly as she ushers this new form. Kagetora has just been watching and laughing. Now he raises an eyebrow at the sight of this... figure. Einion nods. "I've got worse, but I won't have to call you 'em if you throw that party. Which you should do." He throws on more sarcasm. "I mean, come on!! You're soooooo good with the ladies, it won't be that hard for you, right?" Fallon lost track of the contest, but she can only gauge who wins by who holds out the longest, right? Oh well. Food is done. "Food is ready! I'm gonna start filling plates and will /bring them to you/. I don't need you all stumbling over the tables and crashing into everything along the way." Kagetora ehs and sees Fallon coming out. He gets up and kind of helps her put the food on a table. "It's probably best if you don't see them like this. Would you like to go for a walk, or maybe you would like to rest?" The stranger follows this Kagetora's example, if he had an eyebrow to raise that is. However his attention is slightly split as the action over by the drinking contestants is starting to get action in it. He puts down his half-drunken mug and walks over to the server, Fallon was it? To get his food quickly, and perhaps without incident. Dark Link almost bursts out laughing again at that. "Oh, well, if I have your permission to do so, maybe I will. I'll thaw that little heart of hers and steal her away before you know what happened?" He grins smugly. "Then again, I think I'll pass; I'm not really that into bodily injury. Besides, I've other fish to fry." Link adjusts his hat and hair and his eyes come to focus on the strange but very feminine figure that just walked in. Einion bunches up a fist, trying not to get too angry. "You'd like to steal her away, wouldn't you? You smug son of a..." He sighs, tries to regain composure. Link reaches up and puts his hand on Einion's shoulder, "Hey buddy, look..." he glances over at the figure that just walked in, sort of trying to diffuse the birthday boy... what are we celebrating again? Mituni giggles madly, completely unaware of the food being served or the see-sawing tension between Einion and Dark. Instead she happily removes the cloak from the curvaceous figure, cackling madly. It's a Like-Like. Covered in honey and squeezed into a female shape by thick belts. Which does not explain why it is wearing a skimpy bikini and what appears to be red paint around its' mouth-thing. "Happy Bachelor Party, Einion! Her name is Sindy." Sindy makes a 'SQLUPOORSH' noise, seductively. Dark Link smirks wickedly, seeing him get all flustered from that. "Would I? Oh hell no. There wouldn't be a chance of that happening if she were the last woman in Hyrule, not if I valued my manhood at least." He starts to walk away but pauses in order to turn around to speak. He stops before he does that though and instead changes his mind. "Y'know, I promised I was going to be good for once, so I'm just not going to say that thought." Link's jaw touches the dirty rug at the bottom of the tent. "I... like-like." He doesn't know if he should pull out his sword or buy it a drink. Einion lets Link try to calm him down. At first, it seems to be working, but as Dark speaks, he gets pissed off more. Walking up to him and completely disregarding the Like Like, he says, "What?!? What is it that you want to say? Irina isn't here to cover your ass, so go ahead and say it." Fallon lofted a brow. "Go for a walk or take a rest? That's alright, I'm used to this kind of thing. I do work at the Wolfos, after all," she chuckled. "But thanks for the consideration. I'll just continue as I usually do and I have a mean backhand to offer. It's more effective when the body is loose," she wriggles the fingers of her right hand a bit to emphasize her point. "You're awfully quiet, you know," she stated to the cloaked figure among them. "No problem in speaking up and joining in the fun." Speaking of fun... "I didn't...even I didn't...I couldn't expect... /that/," she stated of Sindy and she knew about it the whole time. Seeing it before her eyes makes her both happy and uncomfortable at the same time. "I think I need a drink now." A wary glance goes to Einion and Dark Link as things begin to escalate. The stranger sees that the curvey woman was really a monster, a like-like in fact. He'd consider drawing his dagger just in case it got out of hand. But even with half the room drunk, the like-like is in HEAVY restraints, if it's body is forced into that shape. So instead, the stranger laughs at these new developments, letting his hood fall back. This time he doesn't notice. Kagetora still does not seem comfortable about Fallon seeing this. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't think any of these people is going to be sober enough to walk you back through the field tonight." Dark Link hasn't been paying attention to yon Like-Like at all but instead is focused on Einion; to his surprise, it's him, not Link, that's the threat tonight. He pauses slightly, curiously, as Einion shuffles toward him, being completely in his face. "Oh you really want to know? Don't say I didn't warn ya," Dark Link says with a laugh. "She did see me half-naked." Well, that's certainly ONE way to tell that story. Both of Einion's hands ball up in fists as he hears this. "Oh, really? Hell, you throw her a party, you could be the host -and- the stripper. She'd probably loooove that. You're probably such a 'gift from the goddesses' that you'd beat me no contest." One could probably tell that, no matter how hard he tries to hide it, he's torqued now. Link is busy dancing with the like-like and eating food off of the grill. Sindy oozes lasciviously across the room to the two tense men and plops a belted off arm like appendage around each of their shoulders and moistly gurgles at them. Possibly in a calming manner. Or seductively. It's a noise like "SLUUURPplip." Then it drapes itself across the back of the silent stranger. All to Mituni's glowing pride. Link ... watch that scene... only 17... diggin' the dancing queen. The stranger attempts to think about the irony that the monster named 'sindy', goes to him, another monster... Then gives up. Then thinks Why not? Maybe this will stir things up, as he grabs the like-like by an arm, and pulls it(her?) away from Link, and starts dancing. With the occasional grabbing of his mug to down a sip or two. Dark Link's eyebrows raise just a little bit at that. "Such an overactive imagination!" he says smoothly, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't tell if you're giving me too much credit or too little, heh. Then again, if you're so confident that I'd steal her away, why is it you're marrying such a flighty bird?" Mituni is like a shark in bloody water... If even one fist is thrown, she is gonna have herself a damn good fistfight. Sindy starts eating the Stranger's cloak as they dance. Einion shrugs. "Why the hell won't you throw a party? You scared? Not enough of a man to do it? Not cool enough? Is it below you?" Fallon grins. "And that's where I come in. Escort service? No problem. I'm not getting drunk today. Somebody has to remember what happened today and tell everyone about it later." She laughs. "Besides, I still have a bit of skill left in me. I didn't let having a child keep me from getting too rusty." She offers to Kagetora. Dark Link definitely finds this conversation weirder and weirder. Then again, such was the story of dealing with drunk men. They could be so pliable, or so determined. "Fine," he says rather flatly. "I'll throw your precious girl a nice little party, with all my Dark Link hospitality. It'll be grand. Truly. Really." He rolls his eyes and turns around and walks away, all the while looking like he'd rather eat the desert sand for the next seven hours. Mituni stares openly at the hostilities being exchanged. As the tension keeps mounting higher and higher until she can't keep her mouth shut, "Now kiss kiss kiss! Do it!" Although to her disappointment the situation diffuses quickly. "Dammit." Einion sighs. "See, isn't that better?" he asks, half sarcastically. His fists loosen a little as he goes back and gets some food and to finish off his ale. Meanwhile, Sindy, Link and the Stranger are slow-dancing in a group. The stranger notices the arguing men having a little break in their 'conversation'. With one walking away, there is only one thing to do. He dances harder and faster, in a fashion that causes 'sindy' or whatever, to spin, till he practically throws her(it?) right at Dark Link and says, "Your turn." Whether it is, or it is not a good idea. Too late now. :) Mituni mutters to herself, as she makes her way over to the unofficial Sobriety Society, "Kagetora, Fallon... why the hell am I still sober?" She knows she has a reason, but she can't remember why right now. Kagetora rubs his hair and nods, "Okay..." He's still uncomfortable about Fallon watching all of this. He then turns to Mituni, "I am not sure. Get yourself a drink," he says with a smile. Sindy collides with Dark Link with a sound like 'PLAP!' Link watches Sindy fly across the room. He stumbles back over to Einion and offers another mug to the blacksmith. "So it sounds like you are a good negotiator; free party, I should crash it." He really isn't making a ton of sense but his mouth is full of whatever animal they were grilling. Dark Link is going to have to go to bed. No Sindy suckling all over the Dark while I'm offline; she wants me, but she can't have me. Sad day for her. Mituni says, "lol night DL have a good rest. Sindy will impregnate you" Sindy puckers up for Dark Link but gets dragged off by Mituni and tossed at Einion with a 'Splap.' Link accidentally bumps Sindy onto the grill. Oops... Even though Sindy came over to give Einion a lapdance, he gets sucked into the Like Like and, after a few minutes of struggle, bursts through Sindy and, not only does he get caught on fire a little, but it looks as though he somehow got a series of bruises and has lost some of his dreads. Well, shit.... Not to mention that he might have a few gashes and a black eye, too boot. Sobriety Society is a go! "Well, maybe you haven't looked at Sindy enough. If you look at...her... long enough, you'll gain the motivation to drink as hard as a Pirate can." The distinct sound of like-like hitting the grill sends a chill up Fallon's spine as she looks to see what has been wrought by this thing. All she can see is honey and the pale slime that makes up this beast ooze out, bubbling as if it could take up a life of its own and create a whole new like-like. And it just lays there...still rolling and steaming all over. "Who wants to try the surprise dish of the day?!" Mituni screams dramatically and lifts the smoldering gel that once was her pride and joy, "NOOOOO!!" Sindy burbles one last time. "R-rose...bud..." And then she melts into a purple rupee. The stranger notices the crazy pirate's scream, and ignores it, for Einion seems kinda hurt. The stranger goes to make sure Einion's alright. Einion winces and moans a bit and tries to get up. There's bruises, ripped out hair, a few gashes...hell, maybe even a bruised or broken rib, but he still gets up and limps over to the bar and sits down. He nods to the stranger and thanks him for the help. After a moment, he says, "Alright, I'm done, I need to get home." Mituni, depressed, goes over to her less giant bag. "Well, the party is starting to wind down... Might as well use up the rest of my party favors." She unties the sack and empties it onto the floor, releasing a deluge of snakes, a Wizzrobe and a very freaked out eagle. "I didn't even get to do the thing with the cuccoos... I guess Xu and the girls can have fun with that." Link stumbles up from the chaos and finds a rupee where the like-like once was. Kagetora guesses he's the only one sober enough to fight. Einion is too in pain to be paying attention to what Mituni says about the party favors and the party for Xu. He musters the strength to start shuffling for the door, thanking everyone for the party, and tries to make it home or somewhere safe for the night. Einion guesses he's in no condition to fight now. ----------------------------------------------- OOC CHATROOM DURING THE PARTY Public> A Wild Zelda claps happily. The party has started! Public> Linku wonders if Zelda can hear the ruckus from her tower. Public> Irie waves. Public> A Wild Zelda coos at Irie. :> Public> Irie feeds Zelda. Somewhere on the muck, Xu has connected. Public> A Wild Zelda says, "Pa Xu XU!" Public> A Wild Zelda says, "Thought you were gonna miss the bash!" Public> Irie waves. Public> A Wild Zelda says, "Go get DL and join the boys! Mituni still has plans she can use for ze ladies." Public> A Wild Zelda says, "Anyway, let's make these parties AWESOME, because if we make it totally sweet enough, there'll be drunk pictographs later." Public> A Wild Zelda says, "Mituni will draw and post them on LJ" Link pages, "After aboout 6 beers within the span of 30 minutes, Link and Kagetora start making out in the back of the tent under sacks of onions and cucco feathers." to you. You page, "They won't remember anything tomorrow and will wonder why they smell like onions and have cucco feathers in weird places of their bodies." to Link. In a page-pose to you, Link sells the doujinshi for $3823982 Public> Linku is sure some incriminating pictographs will appear on the Facepost in the middle of the town square involving cuccos. Public> Xu is back in style and says, "Link and Dark Link will totally be drunk in the corner, snogging or something. Search your feelings, Link; you know it is true." Public> A Wild Zelda says, "There will be!" Public> Linku thinks we could sell the pictographs for serious amounts of money on the yaoi market. Public> A Wild Zelda does need money to repair the temple of Time in time for... y'know. ;3 Public> Irie says, "Can we get a description of what the strange person looks like, or at least what the people in the tent can see? :)" Public> Xu is back in style and says, "He looks like Dark Link. Boom." Public> Irie says, "There was another person, wasn't there?" Public> Blinded by the Light, Ripper says, "oh sorry, right now, he's covering himself in robes, with a hood on. So you can't really see him" Public> Irie nods. "Thanks." :) Public> FALCON greet!! Fallon says, "Link has bestest response." Public> FALCON greet!! Fallon says, "What is that thing? Drink moar!" Public> A Wild Zelda laughs Public> Grandma Mituni tattles! "Irina~ Link is gossiping about you again!" Public> Irie laughs. Let him. Luckily, I probably won't know ICly. :) Public> Xu is back in style and says, "Hey Mituni. Did you know that Saria dyes her hair? " Public> Saria says, "Lies!" Public> Grandma Mituni says, "I KNEW IT!" Public> Blinded by the Light, Ripper says, "oh right, in my time zone, Happy April Fools Day everybody" Public> Xu is back in style and says, "Einion also snores when he sleeps." Public> Grandma Mituni says, "Happy April Fools Day!" Public> Grandma Mituni gasps! "Succio! How do you know Xu?!" Eyebrow waggle Public> Linku says, "Happy April Fools!" Public> Xu is back in style and says, "No idea. 0:)" Public> Grandma Mituni has to break up the fight since Einion ruined the chances for some hawt Link make out action. XP Public> Irie laughs. Let them have fun. Public> Grandma Mituni says, "Oh snap, Aubrey leaves and Kagetora macks on Fallon like THAT! Kage-chan, do you have a thing for married women? XD" Public> Irie says, "Either that or he got too much to drink too. ;)" Public> Linku says, "Kage wants to show you just how hot this desert can get." Public> Grandma Mituni dies!!! Public> Xu is back in style and XDD Public> Irie laughs Public> Blinded by the Light, Ripper chuckles Public> Irie says, "It's also funny that 'kage' in Japanese means 'shadow'. Not looking at anybody." Public> Grandma Mituni >XD Public> Xu is back in style and says, "Kage wants to put an extra S in desert and show you just how sweet tonight can be." Public> Grandma Mituni cannot die any more! XD XD Public> Xu is back in style and says, "If you die again, does that make you redead?" Public> Blinded by the Light, Ripper says, "bah, I hate those guys, when no one living is around they just dance. And they never invite me to their dancing parties. >:(" Public> Xu is back in style and says, "I'm trying to figure out if this is the best partY ever or the worst party ever. I'm... confused." Public> Grandma Mituni back. It depends on who makes out with Sindy first.. Public> Blinded by the Light, Ripper bets on Dark Link being the first Public> Xu is back in style and says, "Einion should; he doesn't have a shield to lose!" Public> Irie thinks it's probably going to be Link. Public> Linku plans on losing more than his shield. Public> Xu is back in style and says, "Clearly, Dark Link needs to be invited to all the parties." Public> Irie says, "Xu is probably number 42148903147210432809 in that list." Public> Xu is back in style and says, "So many womens, so little times." Public> Linku once saw Ruto naked. Public> Blinded by the Light, Ripper says, "not for nothing, but isn't she normally? Or am I mistaken?" Public> Xu is back in style and says, "Only once?" Public> Grandma Mituni says, "Its 3am and my sis shut the light off on me. XD NIGHT BLIND!" Public> FALCON greet!! Fallon X3 Public> Xu is back in style and says, "I believe this MUCK's rating must be raised to M for Misguided And Wrong!"